


Summer

by Lightning5



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Appearances by the Hawthornes and Everdeens, F/M, Honorable Mention of Mr. Undersee, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning5/pseuds/Lightning5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gives her an oil change and ends up being her boyfriend. Not that he's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over two months ago for my birthday (yay for June babies). So today, I decided to get it over with and just post it. There’s major fluff and guys I wrote my first smut scene, so you have something to look forward to as you read (or if you want to skip it). Enjoy!

They meet when Katniss brings Madge to the shop to have the oil changed in her car. It was the standard pleasantries before Gale set to work and the girls hung around the small front office watching some show on the television he recently set up for his customers.

“She’s cute, don’t you think?” Thom asks, leaning against the car as Gale finishes up. Wiping his oil-stained hands with a rag, he takes another look through the doorway at the woman, giggling along with Katniss at the screen.

He shrugs, tossing the rag to his friend. Gale wasn’t going to admit that he found her attractive as soon as she had walked in. “She’s alright. Besides, aren’t you talking Delly?”

Thom sighs dreamily. “Yeah, she’s amazing.” He pushs himself off the car. “I’m only asking cause you haven’t tried dating for a while now.” At this point, Thom jerks his head toward Madge. “Maybe she's—”

“What? I don’t think so.”

Before Thom could say anything, Gale makes his way into the office to let the girls know the car is ready. Katniss jumps up, slaps Gale on his back and walks over to join Thom, leaving Madge as she thanks Gale.

“How much do I owe you?” she asks, getting her wallet out as she follows him to the front desk. He shakes his head explaining it was on the house. They spend several minutes arguing. He crosses his arms and smirks at her as she insists that she has to pay him, only to become flustered when he refuses to take her money.

“You provided a service and I’m paying for that service.”

“Like I said it’s on the house.”

“But—”

“What’s the hold up?”

They turn to find Katniss in the doorway, a look of confusion on her face. Madge tells her the situation causing Katniss to roll her eyes.

“He owes me a favor so I’m cashing in on it,” she informs Madge, who turns back to Gale while he nods in affirmation.

“Why didn’t you say that in the first place?” she asks, laughing slightly, dropping her wallet in her bag. He shrugs. He thinks she looks cute when she’s angry.

But he isn’t going to say that out loud.

* * *

He doesn’t see her until a few weeks later when he shows up at the Everdeen home with Posy so he could work on Uncle Vin’s car while she enjoys a beach day with Katniss and Prim. The young girl runs in through the garage after saying a quick hello to Uncle Vin, who’s opening the hood of his Camaro.

The two men make small talk as they work. Uncle Vin asks if business is good at the garage which it is and if he is seeing someone which he isn’t.

“When I was your age, I had girls all over me.”

“Vincent stop lying,” Aunt Lily says in an exasperated tone, handing them cups of fresh lemonade. Gale guffaws as he takes a sip of his drink. “When you were his age you had no game and let’s leave it at that.”

Uncle Vin scoffs and is only placated when she presses a kiss to his cheek before heading back inside. He waits for her to shut the door leading into the house to turn to Gale and say, “Lily doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“Whatever you say Vin.” Gale gets back to work and the other man joins him, mumbling to himself before turning the radio on to _K-Earth 101_. After a few moments, Vin clears his throat.

“Katniss has a friend over for their beach day. She’s cute,” he adds.

Gale sighs. “Blonde hair and blue eyes?”

Uncle Vin nods excitedly. Gale keeps an indifferent look on his face as he tightens a loose screw, but his heart’s racing. She’s in the house. She’s close.

“We met. Katniss brought her around the garage to get an oil change.”

“And he didn’t let me pay for it.”

At the sound of the new voice, Gale jerks his head up to hit the underside of the hood. Suddenly, Madge is in front of him as he bends forward at the waist and grips the back of his head, asking if he was okay with an apologetic look on her face. He winces, rubbing the knot that was surely forming. He feels her hand pull his away so she could place the ice pack Uncle Vin hands her on his head. Needless to say, Gale is very embarrased, especially when Posy and the rest of the Everdeens come out as he stands, pressing the ice pack against his head.

“I’m sorry!” She exclaims, her cheeks pink. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It's—uh—it’s fine,” he stutters.

He lets Uncle Vin lead him into the house and sits on the living room sofa. He insists he’s fine as Aunt Lily and Prim hover over him, Madge not far behind with that concerned look on her face which Gale can’t help but be pleased about. Once Aunt Lily deems him to be alright, the girls set out to leave, Madge apologizing profusely as Posy tugs on her arm. Gale playfully orders her to get out before she do something else to him, getting her to roll her eyes and smile.

He ignores the knowing look Vin and Lily share.

* * *

Gale flicks his wrist, watching the ping pong ball sink into the last cup on the other side of the table. Rye Mellark lets out a groan before he chugs as Gale and Thom high five amongst the cheers from other patrons.

It’s Friday night and Thom decides to throw a kickback at their place for the hell of it. Gale didn’t mind as long as they didn’t bother their neighbors and the house was kept the exact way they left it before everyone showed up. Even though it was a small group, they always had their fun.

Thom takes his place while he goes inside to grab more beer for the table. He grins when he spots the gorgeous blonde leaning against the kitchen counter nursing a beer.

“It must be my birthday,” he jokes. Madge scoffs but gives him a smile as he comes closer. She asks how his head is and he winces at the memory but he assures her it’s fine. He grabs a Corona from the fridge, uncaps it and clinks it against Madge’s before taking a drink. As they drink, he admires her dark blue sundress possibly a little too much because Madge lightly taps his jaw. “Eyes up here,” she teases, setting her empty bottle on the counter behind her.

He groans, covering his eyes as he apologizes while she laughs.

“I’m sorry.” Gale looks through his fingers to see a smirking Madge with her arms crossed further accentuating her chest. He is a dead man.

They stay in the kitchen and Gale learns Madge came by with Katniss who’s currently talking to Peeta in Gale’s living room. He makes a move to head in there, but Madge pushs off from the counter and grabs his arm stating that she would dismember him if he cockblocks.

Before Gale can respond, Thom comes in wondering why it was taking Gale so long to bring beer. It seems Thom is too drunk to care how close they are as he ambles to the refrigerator to Gale’s right. He and Madge silently watch him grab the box of Budlite and a bottle of Corona for himself and make his way to the backyard. But before he crosses the threshold, he looks back and informs Madge how beautiful Gale finds her with a shit-eating grin.

_Fucking dick_ , Gale thinks.

He feels his face burn and raises his voice to tell Thom to get out while Madge giggles beside him.

“You think I’m beautiful?” she asks, blushing. “Is that why I got a free oil change?”

Gale rubs the back of his neck. “I—fuck it.” Turning back to her, he make sure to focus on her suddenly shy face. “I do. You’re beautiful.”

“You’re drunk,” she states.

“I’m buzzed, so are you,” he returns. If he has to sober up to get her to believe he’s telling the truth, he will. She leans against the counter and Gale follows, hesitant to place his hands on either side of her. He gives her a questioning look and she nods her approval.

Madge lets out a breath, glancing back and forth between his eyes and lips. “You’re right. I’m buzzed,” she agrees, biting her lip and he couldn’t help but set his hand on her bare shoulder blade, his fingers playing with the strap of her dress. She seems to have made up her mind about what she’s going to do because the next thing Gale feels is her hands in his hair, bringing him down to her  and her lips are softly pressed against his.

Heaven. He is in heaven. He prays that no one— _Thom_ —would interupt them. The thought quickly vanishes when her kiss becomes more firm and Gale finds himself holding her by her waist. She pulls away, maintaining her hold on him, so he rests his forehead on hers as he calms down.

“Okay handsome,” she pants, lighty scratching his scalp. He groans and gives her another kiss. “You can keep telling me how beautiful I am on our date.”

Gale tilts his head slightly. “Date?”

Madge nods with a mishcievous look. “Next Friday. Dinner?”

* * *

In his whole life, Gale has rarely been scared. When he was seventeen and crashed his dad’s car in a street race; when Posy had the flu and _how can a four-year-old throw up all that?_ ; when eight-year-old Vic ran away in the middle of the night, wanting to go on a adventure but stopped at the end of their block because he was sleepy; the time Rory broke his arm during a baseball game. But when Katniss threatens bodily harm with her bow and arrow—who owns a bow and arrow these days?—before his date with Madge, Gale truly fears for his life.

However, the fear subsides when he picks Madge up from her house. He makes sure to get out of his car and ring the doorbell instead of texting that he was outside. It completely vanishes when she laughs after he turns the radio on only to have Taylor Swift blasting through his speakers. He blames Posy, but Madge doesn’t believe him.

They have dinner at an Italian restaurant by the beach, trading stories as they munch on pizza. He learns she’s an only child, her mom passed away when she was young and how she became friends with Katniss freshmen year of college. She’s back home at her dad’s and she got a job at the local elementary school as a second grade teacher.

He tells her he’s the oldest of five. He co-owns the auto shop with his dad. He mentions the street race accident, renacting the deer in the headlights expression when he got to the part of his parents bursting through his hospital room, causing Madge to snort much to her mortification.

Once the check is placed on the table, Madge snatches it before he can.

“I can pay for pizza,” she states primly, daring him to argue.

He doesn’t. Instead he incredulously asks, “We could have gotten dessert?”

* * *

“Dude, who are you texting?”

Gale looks up from his phone to see Rory and Vic staring at him, their video game on pause.

“Your girlfriend?” Rory asks, snickering. He and Vic have been making fun of him ever since he announced Madge was his girlfriend during a family dinner. He asked after the fifth date if she wanted to be official and she agreed by making out with him in his truck like a pair of teenagers.

“Don’t worry about,” Gale replies, blushing even though he doesn’t blush. He returns to the text conversation he’s having with Madge.

_Madge: I can’t wait to be alone with you. I want you so bad._

_Gale: Alone, huh? Tell me what you wanna do_

_Madge: We’ll be in your room, clothes off cause we can’t keep our hands off each other. I’m going to push you onto the bed, I know you love it when I take charge. I’ll straddle you as I kiss you before kissing my way down your chest. I’ll keep eye contact with you as I take you in my mouth and begin sucking you off…_

He replied with _You’re killing me babe_ , before his brothers interrupted his train of dirty thought.

“We kinda have to worry,” Vic says, eyes back on the television screen. “You’re actually _smiling_.”

Gale rolls his eyes. Madge hasn’t replied yet, but the three dots are there, which means she’s perfecting what she plans to write next, so he pockets his phone, and leaves the two to join Dad in the living room. They watch the inning of the baseball game until his dad brings up what Gale tried to avoid with his brothers.

“How’s your girlfriend?”

“She’s great. Visiting her aunt and uncle—”

Gale swears under his breath, causing his dad to burst into laughter.

“Oh boy, do you got it bad?”

“Dad,” he groans. Yes, he does.

* * *

He has his head between her legs when he feels her hand leave his hair. He continues sucking on her clit as he looks up to see her right hand kneading her breast while the other is gripping his comforter, her eyes closed as she moans.

She had just got back from her aunt and uncle’s and Gale pretty much threw her over his shoulder to get to his room faster. They raced to get their clothes off and Gale did let her fulfill her promise from a few days ago, loving every minute of it.

“Gale,” she gasps. “I'm—”

He works faster, crooks his fingers against the spot that gets her going, thanking whoever that no one can hear the sound she’s making as she comes.

Feeling smug, he kisses his way up as she tries to calm down from her orgasm. Her hands find their way into his hair and she lets him kiss her. He’s hard again and he knows she can feel it resting against her belly. He hisses when she wraps her hand around him and she gently pushes him to get on his back.

“I missed you,” she says, leaning toward him for another kiss.

“You’re just saying that ‘cause of the oral sex,” he teases.

She laughs as she reaches for the condom on his nightstand and properly put it on him which he thinks is the one of the hottest things he’s seen her do. She straddles him, positions him at her entrance and he’s grabbing onto her hips to help as he slowly enters her. She gasps when he sits up to latch onto her breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue.

“I really love it when you do that,” she moans, throwing her head back as she continues to meet him thrust for thrust. “Don’t stop.”

“I _really_ missed you,” he sighs after they’re done and all cleaned up. She presses a kiss to his chest before turning so she’s against his front. She playfully demands he cuddle with her with a promise of another round later.

* * *

He comes over to meet her father and it didn’t go to shit like he thought it would.

He breathes a sigh of relief when Madge closes the front door behind her.

“You survived,” she jokes, wrapping her arms around his waist. “How do you feel?”

“Fantastic,” he grins, cupping her face and kissing her. “I think I deserve a drink.”

“I think I do from all that business talk. Jesus.”

He shuts her up with another kiss.

* * *

He waits for the the other show to drop, for her to say it was just a summer fling, but it’s September so he brushes it off.

He’s watching her pour coffee into the Tinker Bell mug she insisted she keep at his place which caused him to roll his eyes and Thom almost died from laughing too much. She’s wearing a gray camisole and pajama shorts, humming as she stirs the milk around, and Gale finds her adorable. He must have said it out loud because she’s gives him a amused look.

“I think you mean sexy,” she says as she sips her coffee.

He wraps an arm around her as she settles into his lap. “Adorably sexy?”

She’s about to respond, but Thom walks in sounding like Frankstein’s monster. When he sees the pair, he groans at them to get a room.

* * *

He feels the shoe inching toward the ground.

They’ve both been busy, especially with the holidays coming up. He’s managing the shop and she wrangling nearly thirty 7-8 year olds every day. The usual calls and texts aren’t happening and they haven’t hung out as much and he’s probably over analyzing it, but it makes him feel sick.

After closing, he takes his phone out ready to call her when he gets a text.

_Look up._

He follows the instruction and finds her leaning against her car. The worry subsides.

“Hey, stranger.”

She drives them to his place with the promise to get his car the next day. Thom’s nowhere to be found but they still shut the door to his room and talk because that’s the first thing out of her mouth and Gale feels sick all over again.

“It’s nothing bad,” she assures him, patting the spot next to him. He joins her and lets out a deep breath. “We haven't—”

“Held a conversation that lasts more than ten seconds?”

She huffs. “Yeah and I want to change that. So tell me what’s been going on. I’m yours.”

The way she sits up and looks at him earnestly makes him smile and the worry melts away so he starts talking about the shop and the status of Thom and Delly’s relationship. Madge interjects with a bet of Delly making the first move. She tells him about the kids and how one of them has a crush on her, but she’s sure he’ll get over it.

“I better watch out,” he jokes, settling at the top of his bed as he pulls her along. She hums and is practically on top of him. He rubs her back as she presses her nose against his neck.

He laughs. “Are you smelling me?”

She takes an exaggerated sniff causing goosebumps to erupt on his body. “Yeah. I like the way you smell.”

“Like gasoline? You’re weird.”

“Whatever.” She keeps it up, giggling after each sniff so he flips them to start sniffing her neck like a dog. She’s full on laughing now, begging him to stop, which he does. They calm down and he kisses her long and hard.

“I love you,” he says, not caring that it’s only been a few months. It’s cliche but he’s never felt this way about anyone before and instead of taking her out somewhere, he blurts it out after not seeing her for weeks. She’s staring up at him with tears in her eyes and he thinks he’s fucked it up even further by making her cry. Then she pulls him down for another kiss and cradles him between her thighs. He breaks the kiss after a few seconds, apologizing for making her cry, but she laughs and says she loves him too.

* * *

He figures it’s okay to park in the staff parking lot seeing as it’s her car in the first place. He’s early because she doesn’t lock up her classroom for another half hour so he decides to sign in at the front desk and walks to her room to find her and six of her students working on their math homework.

He’s watching her interact with the students and Gale can’t help but feel, for the millionth time, like the luckiest guy on the Earth, because it’s obvious the kids adore her because they hang on to every word before they see him at the door.

They all asks who he is and Madge blushes as he steps into the room.

“Is he your boyfriend?” one of the girls ask eagerly.

Madge gives the girl a wink before standing up to greet him with a soft hello. Technically, she’s still at work so Gale can understand keeping things professional.

“I know I’m early, but I’d rather be here than in the car,” he whispers grabbing a seat next to her and taking his _Hawthorne Auto_ hat off.

“No worries,” she assures him.

He feels a small finger poke his shoulder. He turns to see a green-eyed boy looking up at him.

“Are you good at math?”

He glances at Madge, who gives him an encouraging nod. He internally shrugs and tells the little boy that he is.

“I’m better than Ms. Undersee,” he stage-whispers causing giggles to erupt from all six kids and an eye roll from Madge.

* * *

Before he knows it, it’s summer again.

It’s a repeat of when they first met because Madge is there waiting for him in the front office while a smirking Katniss flicks through a magazine.

“It’s the brakes this time and you’re going to let me pay for it,” she says, pointing a finger to him and then sets the insulated lunch bag on the desk. “Here’s the lunch you forgot at home.”

He grins. “Okay.”


End file.
